Barnie ate me out
by Helvirfin
Summary: And satan said "Give me your didlo". And Helvirfin looked at satan and said "No".


Name: Powder You start out in a dungeon.  
Your mission is to destroy a nigger on the other side of the world.  
You see a pimp cat named Helvirfin.  
Do you protect him or attempt to rape his anus?  
Choice=IgnoreThatNigger You see a chest.  
What do you do?  
Choice=ImNotGoodAtDecisions Choice=NOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAWWWWW*  
Choice=OpenTheChest**  
Choice=IHaveToTakeAnEnormousPoop***  
Choice=NOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW****  
God: FUCK IT IM QUITTING THE GAME FUK U NIGGERZ God:NEVERMIND FAGGOTS GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER Choice=OpenTheChest*****  
In the chest theres a bunch of weapons.  
Bow,Dagger,Sword,Cocain,Weed,Atoilet What do you take?  
Choice=ICOULDNTHEARWHATHESAID Helvirfin and Powder continue down the hallway.  
They see a horny girl and sweet lemonade.  
What do you do?  
Choice=FukTehHorneyGirl Helvifin and Powder gangbang the horny girl with some goblins.  
3 hours have passed and the horny girl is about to explode.  
Now what do you do?  
Choice=SmackTheHoeSnortThePowderAndRunAway Helvirfin uses his dick to open the wall.  
They exit the dungeon, finally.  
They find some hotels and some illegal mexicans.  
They try to rent a room at the hotels but the price is outrages.  
So Helvirfin slices the nigger at the desk in half with a giant dildo.  
I didnt hear what happened here but it included Anal Rape and Magical Dildo Powers.  
After Helvirfin sliced the guy in half with a giant dildo,  
He went to jail.  
And so this part included NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA magical keys and jail.  
+10 to HP and +20 to prostitute.  
And nice white women.  
And so after they had sex with a ferocious white women.  
They went and possessed someones anus.  
And Bowakin,  
He came over and he raped the bears anus.  
And dovahkiin came over and got raped by the bear.  
So after Helvirfin and Powder raped.  
They went to the slums and ate nothing but pot.  
And then they went and got 50 to fapping level.  
Mining ass is overpowered.  
And so after 3 days of mning in the realm of turkeys.  
After eating so much pot they got pregnant,  
They finally found a gate to hell.  
So they went to hell and saw satan and shit,  
And satan said "Give me your didlo".  
And Helvirfin looked at satan and said "No".  
As soon as helvirfin ate wumbo,  
His ballsack was really swelled up.  
God:HEHEHEHEHEH MY GOD!  
So after Helvirfin was done humping the shit out of the fooba,  
They went to woomwoom.  
And Sam though "WUT THE HELL IS DIS SHIT".  
And Helvirfin went to get a condom.  
And Powder went to get a pizza.  
And they went to meet up at the shitface.  
So Sam was eating all this shit.  
And they went down to attack the giant blue monster.  
And giant blue monster used his dick powers to slap Helvirfin in the face.  
And so 2 black guys came up to Helvirfin.  
And said "WUT DAFUQ IS DIS SHIT".  
And Helvirfin used his pimp powers to rape the black people.  
And then Chuck Norris came to rape Helvirfins anus using his anus fisting powers.  
And then powder came up to Chuck Powders nose.  
And made him extremely high.  
He was so high he was covered in a cocain vortex.  
And then Helvirfin got up and pulled out a sword.  
And he went into the vortex to save Powder.  
And destroy Chuck Norrises anus.  
And then they killed some black people.  
Then they went to the chopshop and stole stome weed.  
And chanted the magical phrase: watch?v=5I6w0_T3W8M And after 10 minutes,  
Metric shit tons of marijuana appeared.  
And Helvirfin just sat there smoking his weed till the next day...  
The next day:  
Powder and God are searching the internet.  
God: "LOL I SEARCHED TITTY MONSTER ON GOOGLE".  
God: "MAKKIN ME HUNGRY LIKE EXTRA FAT SAMMICH".  
God: "OOOH MY DAYUM".  
God: "INTERDIMENSIONAL RIFT".  
Powder: "IDK YOU JUST SMOKE WEED ERY DAY".  
Powder: "OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT"?  
God: "GET GET GET GET UP".  
God: "OOO INCOGNITO TAB".  
God: "LOL *sends link to angry vagina*".  
God: "EWW, OK DAT IS JUST WRONG".  
God: "OH GOD THERE IS A CAT SUCKING SOMEONES COOTER".  
God: "WHO PUT THE SPRINKLER UP YOUR BUTT"?  
God: "WUT".  
Meanwhile Helvirfin was almost ass.  
He entered the 3rd boobie world called boobies and hoes are good.  
And then he conquored the gay homsexual ass cakes.  
And then he struck a pact with them making the best ass aka BEYONCE LOL.  
And then he entered the world of lentass.  
Where he battled the lord of dudes, Nipplesss.  
Helvirfin engaged in an epic battle including the best ass.  
Powder: In bed.  
And how many timed did Helvirfin smack the shit out of dat ass.  
And so when Helvirfin smacked that ass so hard that he died,  
The God of Nippless gave him a second chance.  
And he said "TAKE THIS GIANT VIRGIN HELVIRFIN AND USE IT WELL".  
And motorboat.  
And while Helvirfin was motorboating,  
The man who made smoke weed ery day went over to god of pimps.  
And Snoop Dog told the god to give Helvirfin moar pimp.  
And the titty monster shitted on Helvirfins new pimp powers.  
So he shoved his pimp stick up titty monsters ass.  
Helvirfin had to sacrifice his weed.  
And so Helvirfin decided to keep his pimp cane.  
And gave Snoop Dog his weed.  
And then Snoop Dog summoned something from shit on a turd.  
And Helvirfin was a giant ass.  
Helvirfins penis was made into a turd.  
And helvirfins turd was sent to the interdimensional rift where he met iuwdliwguabdiauwbdiwl of the internet.  
And fried chicken and chicken nuggets.  
AND A BUNCH OF NIGGERS RAN BY AND SAID "NIGGANIGGANIGGABITCHASSYOLOSWAG".  
And after that Helvirfin was gifted by .  
And by the power of all hipsters He was stuck in an anus.  
And after he was arrested he encountered the pussy monster named mai'q.  
And he was a pretty cool nigga.  
And so as Helvirfin and the pussy monster got l33t.  
They stopped at dairy queen and got high on shrooms.  
And then they went to WWWE smackdown arena and smacked the shit out of John Cenas balls.  
And after they entered the interdimension of rape.  
They met a faggot named jeremy who DoSed the shit out of God and Helvirfin.  
But Helvirfin pimp slapped Jeremy so hard that his mommas penis fell off.  
Then Gorge Bush Came.  
When Helvirfin entered the next realm of the internet he found Powder there snorting his weiner.  
Are you male or female?  
And Helvirfin failed the quest on the first question.  
And he was cock.  
And the 2nd test was:  
Are you gay or straight?  
And Helvirfin failed because he was homosexual as fuck.  
What kind of shit do you eat?  
Hamburgers.  
And Gaben.  
God: "Ok brb i gotta shit".


End file.
